1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a projector capable of indicating a connection state thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some current projectors include a plurality of ports, capable of receiving corresponding connector types. This allows the projector to communicate with various signal sources. One of the challenges of utilizing such a projector occurs when the projector is connected to more than one signal source and a predetermined control must be activated to select from among the available signal sources, causing inconvenience. In addition, if the projector malfunctions while connected to multiple signal sources, it must be determined whether the fault lies with projector error or with one or more of the connections.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a projector which can overcome the described limitations.